How to be a Heartbreaker
by Ectofeature
Summary: El Internado Saint Grimm es una de las academias más prestigiosas de Estados Unidos. Es lujoso, con profesores excelentes, y recintos gigantes. ¿El único problema? Billy Joe Cobra. / Ectofeature/Youngfame / Multichapter. / Imagen por othreeon3 en Tumblr. / DETENIDO
1. Fuck You

_**Fuck you, fuck you very, very much**_  
_**'Cause we hate what you do**_  
_**And we hate your whole crew**_  
_**So please don't stay in touch**_

* * *

Spencer Wright hacía sus maletas con lentitud, con una expresión molesta y cansada. No había conciliado sueño en toda la noche, y todo por culpa de un maldito bastardo moreno que no salía de su cabeza.  
Ese día acababan las vacaciones de verano, y tendría que volver al prestigioso Internado de "Saint Grimm" en las afueras de Los Angeles. Para entrar ahí, tendrías que tener una fortuna. Sin embargo, el Internado le dio una beca a Spencer por sus matrículas de honor en el curso de 2 de ESO. Y el año pasado, ya entró a la escuela, durante nueve meses con los gastos pagados.  
El único problema... Tenía nombre y apellido. Billy Joe Cobra.  
Era un abusón, un año mayor, que parecía tener una obsesión insana con él. El curso pasado le había fastidiado pero bien, con la excusa de que sólo eran "novatadas". Había crecido un odio inmenso hacia su persona. La última vez que lo vio, se despidió con una broma dulce. Literalmente le cubrió el pelo y los hombros de mantequilla de cacahuete.  
A saber que demonios iba a hacerle el primer dia de clase... De veras, no quería volver a ese lugar...  
-Spencer, cielo. Hora de marcharse. -El pequeño castaño suspiró, agarrando su maleta.  
-Maldita sea... -Susurró mientras pasaba por delante de su madre.  
-Despídete de tu padre y de Jessica.  
Les dio un beso a sus familiares, y luego subió al coche de la mujer con una mueca. Encima, el viaje hasta el Internado era larguísimo. Casi 2 horas de coche, para entrar a un autobús donde por supuesto se encontraría a su peor pesadilla. Y una hora hasta el recinto.  
Cerró sus ojos, un poco molesto y decidió echarse una pequeña siesta hasta llegar al bus. Y debido al cansancio, no tardó en dormirse.

-Bueno, Spence... -Jane siempre se emocionaba en estos momentos, a pesar de la cara de póker de su hijo. Intentó darle un abrazo, pero él lo esquivó.  
-Hehe... Adiós mamá. Te llamo. -Soltó entrando con rapidez al primer autobús. Para ser un Internado taaaan prestigioso, el transporte era bastante cutre. Se sentó en la ventana, y se despidió de su madre con un movimiento de manos. Ella se marchó en el coche.  
Suspiró, aún medio dormido por la siesta, y se apoyó contra el cristal abatido. Aún no había visto al capullo de Cobra, y cuanto más tardara, más nervioso se iba a poner. Frunció el ceño, y apretó los dientes con furia. Pero ¿por qué demonios tenía que sufrir de aquella manera? ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer esto?  
Joder...  
-¡Hola, Spencer! -Una voz suave vino desde su espalda. Se giró lentamente, para encontrar a un par de chicos indios.  
-¡Chicos! -El castaño se lanzó a abrazarles con una sonrisa. El Internado también tenía sus ventajas... Nunca veía a sus únicos amigos en verano, ya que iban a India a ver a su familia. Al igual que él, habían entrado gracias a sus buenas notas.  
Shanilla, era la chica encantadora que le daba consejos y le ayudaba a estudiar. Y Rajeev, su mejor amigo, que se encargaba de intentar hacer que él ligara. Sin embargo, no lo conseguía exactamente.  
Él y sus amigos se sentaron en el fondo del autocar, en un asiento triple. Comenzaron a hablar de sus vacaciones de verano, y las locuras que hicieron. Spencer no tenía mucho que contar, pero los chicos vivieron toda clase de aventuras en su país.  
-Ojala vinieses un dia... -Suspiró Shanilla.  
-El verano que viene te invitamos. -Le sonrió Rajeev, y él le devolvió la sonrisa.  
-¡Encantado!  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Pero si es Wright. -Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina, al oír una voz grave delante suya.  
-...Cobra... -Soltó con asco posando sus ojos en los del molesto chico. Shanilla y Rajeev le miraron un poco preocupados.  
-¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Espero que te gustara mi dulce despedida. -Sonrió con sorna, mientras se acercaba al pequeño. -Este año va a ser divertido, ¿eh?  
-Por desgracia, voy a tener que volver a ver tu fea cara todos los días. -Soltó Spencer, levantándose del asiento. Aun así, Cobra le sacaba un par de cabezas.  
-... Enano.  
-Imbécil.  
Y como pasaba el año pasado continuamente, ambos chicos acabaron en el suelo pegándose. Puede que Spencer fuese pequeño, pero no era nada débil, y le daba lo suyo al mayor. Aun así, él también recibía golpes a montones.  
-¡BASTA, BASTA! -Un profesor separó a los chicos, enfadado, y mandó a Cobra a la primera fila del autobús.  
Desde luego... Iba a ser un año duro.

Wright paseaba por el vestíbulo del Saint Grimm, cargando con su maleta pesada. ¿Para que le daba tanta ropa su madre, si después tenía que usar el uniforme? Suspiró con molestia, por milésima vez ese día, y se acercó a recepción.  
-Spencer Wright, cuarto de secundaria. -Le dijo a la chica rubia que se encontraba detrás de la mesa. Ella le sonrió, y le cedió una llave.  
-Aquí tienes, habitación 112.  
-Muchas gracias...  
Comenzó a caminar por todo el recinto. Habían tres edificios, uno para los cuartos masculinos, otro para los femeninos y el tercero eran las clases. Todo rodeado por un jardín enorme, con piscina y toda clase de pistas de deportes. Además de eso, tenía algunos restaurantes y un pequeño cine.  
Caminó al edificio de la residencia masculina, y se sentó en el salón común con pesar. Había quedado ahí con Rajeev antes de ir a sus habitaciones.  
-¡Spencer, bro! -Rodó sus ojos marrones, hasta el chico que venía corriendo hacia él. Que ímpetu desde tan temprano... -¿Qué habitación?  
-Ciento doce. ¿Y tu?  
-¡COMO MOLA, DUDE! ¡CIENTO ONCE! -El castaño hizo una mueca. Estaba bien que tuvieran habitaciones cercanas. Pero estas eran dobles... Lo que significaba que iba a tener que compartirla con un extraño.  
-Bueno... ¿Vamos?  
-Si, venga.

Tras un rato de subir escaleras hasta el cuarto piso, ya que el ascensor tenía una cola enorme, llegaron al pasillo de las habitaciones desde la 100 hasta la 125. Spencer abrió con una mano la puerta, y lanzó sus maletas a la primera cama que vio, la que estaba delante de la gran cristalera. Al parecer aún no había llegado su compañero.  
Se tumbó, un poco cansado y miro alrededor. La habitación era de color azul por arriba, y rojo claro por abajo con una raya morada en mitad de la pared. Una combinación un poco rara, pero le gustó. Tenía una gran televisión a la derecha de la puerta con algunas plataformas de juegos, un baño mas o menos grande, dos camas de king-size, y una mesa en mitad del cuarto.  
Era algo bastante lujoso. Al lado de la puerta del baño había un mini-bar con bebidas. Se acercó y agarró una coca-cola, mientras comenzaba a desempacar la maleta.  
-¡Spencer! ¿Te ayudo con eso? -Rajeev apareció por la puerta.  
-Emm... Vale... -Sonrió él, mientras le tiraba otra cola a él. -Sólo mete la ropa en el armario... -Antes de que el chico agarrara un montón especificó. -Ordenadamente.  
-Jo...  
-Tu te has ofrecido. Ahora no te quejes.  
Los dos se pusieron a meter la ropa en el armario, mientras que seguían hablando de sus vacaciones. Hasta que un ruido en la puerta los alertó.  
-Oh... Wright... -El castaño se giró, con el ceño funcido. Allí estaba ese insecto molesto de nuevo.  
-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora, joder? Largo de mi habitación.  
Al ver que Cobra no se iba, Spencer se le acercó, pero este le agarró de la frente y entro a la habitación. Luego dejó sus maletas en la cama del castaño.  
-¿Qué haces?  
-Pues me vengo aquí... -El moreno sacó una llave, sonriendo ampliamente. -Habitación ciento doce, ¿eh?  
Rajeev y Wright se miraron, mientras el pequeño sentía como su vida se hundía ahí mismo.

* * *

**No creo que vaya a seguir el fanfic de Ghostly Heaven, así que aqui os traigo uno totalmente nuevo.**  
**Disfrutad.**


	2. Here's Your Freakin' Song

_**Won't get a night's rest until you're six feet deep**_  
_**I promised you forever**_  
_**But we both know,**_  
_**We're never gonna get along  
You want it! You got it!  
Here's your freakin' song.**_

* * *

Una luz brillante, que apuntaba directamente a sus ojos, despertó a Spencer. Su alarma todavía no había sonado, y ayer dejó la persiana bajada. Entonces... ¿Por qué había tanto sol? Se agarró la cabeza, un poco mareado y abrió los ojos poco a poco. Algunas risas taladraron su cabeza por algún motivo.  
-Espera... Esta no es mi... -Se movió bruscamente, y cayó al agua.  
Al parecer algún graciosillo había transportado su cama hasta la piscina del Internado, y sabía perfectamente quien había sido. Comenzó a nadar con dificultad, y se agarró al colchón mientras tosía.  
-Sonríe, Wright~ -Una voz grave y estúpida venía desde el borde de la piscina.  
Todo lo que veía a su alrededor era gente riéndose, y flashes de la cámara de Cobra.  
-¡Maldita... sea! -Intentó gritar, pero se le hizo difícil por culpa de la tos.  
-¡Spencer! -Shanilla se abrió paso entre la gente, e intentó alcanzar al castaño. Este le agarró de la mano, y salió de la piscina.  
-G-gracias...  
La risa de Cobra, hizo que apretara los puños. ¿A qué cojones venía eso? Se acercó, a pesar de los gritos de advertencia de su amiga. El mayor le sonrió.  
-¿Estaba buena el agua, Wright? -Spencer sonrió de forma macabra.  
-No lo se, Cobra. ¿Por qué no la pruebas? -Y acto seguido, le empujó adentro. La gente soltó una especie de "Ooooh", pero comenzó a reír de nuevo.  
-¡MI MÓVIL! ¡JODER!  
-Y quiero ver mi cama en mi habitación de nuevo, o se lo diré al director. -Soltó, posando sus manos sobre las caderas. Shanilla le sonrió y volvieron juntos a la residencia masculina.

El día anterior fue horrible, aunque ya lo predijo al ver a cierto capullo en su habitación. Primero, le había quitado su querida cama. Tampoco es como si le importase mucho, pero le jodía que se la quitara... ¡Él la cogió primero, por lo que le pertenecía! Después, cuando Rajeev se marchó empezó a decirle cosas sin venir a cuento, como "Enano, Nariz chata..." y aunque intentaba no perder la calma, era obvio que le quería provocar y acababan peleando. Al final, en la noche, Cobra decidió que le apetecía fumar en la habitación, Spencer se empeñó en que no quería tener humo en su cuarto. Pero pasó de él.  
Y ya empezaba el día mojado... ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir él al jodido matón que era Cobra?  
-¡Spence, bro! ¿De dónde vienes tan empapado? -Rajeev se acercó al castaño, que estaba tiritando.  
-No quiero hablar de eso. -Soltó él, andando hacía su habitación. Los mellizos le seguían, y podía oírlos susurrar. Probablemente Shanilla le contaba a su hermano lo que le había pasado.  
Llegaron a la habitación ciento doce, y Spencer comenzó a buscar en su armario. Se giró para entrar a la ducha.  
-¿Cuándo tenemos la primera clase?  
-En un par de horas. -Sonrió la muchacha. -Rajeev, tu espera a Spencer y yo voy a cambiarme... ¿Vale?  
-Uh... Claro.

Wright abrió la llave del agua caliente. Soltó un suspiro, mientras tanteaba con la mano el gel de baño. Sin embargo, alguien lo había agotado entero.  
-Joder... -Soltó, abriendo la puerta de la ducha. Intentó estirarse, para agarrar otro bote que había encima del lavabo. Se oyeron las bisagras crujir, mientras se abría la puerta. -Jeevster, ¿Me pasas el jabón? No llego, dude.  
Sin embargo, cuando se giró, no era Rajeev el que había entrado al baño. El rostro pálido de Cobra se sonrojó levemente, al encontrar a Spencer en esa posición.

Sus miradas se cruzaron unos momentos, antes de que el moreno fuese el primero en reaccionar. Le sacó una foto con el móvil.  
-¿PERO QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES? -Gritó el castaño, ahora intentando alcanzar una toalla.  
-¡AHAHA! Ahora puedo hacerte chantaje. -Comenzó a reír el mayor.  
-MALDITO PERVERTIDO. ¿NO TE HAN ENSEÑADO A LLAMAR? -Spencer le tiró agua, mientras se tapaba y salía de la ducha para quitarle el móvil. -¡DEJA DE HACERME FOTOS!  
-No te alteres, Wright. -Siguió riendo ese capullo, alzando el objeto, para que no llegara.  
El pequeño le dio una patada en la espinilla, y se tiró encima para quitárselo. Cobra le agarró de los hombros, sintiéndose un poco incómodo. Es decir, vale, esto era muy típico entre ellos dos, pero Wright solía llevar ropa y no una simple toalla rodeando su cintura. El castaño le dio un golpe en la barriga, y Cobra soltó un gruñido.  
-¡QUE ME LO DES!  
-No quiero.

Shanilla entró a la habitación ciento doce, con su uniforme puesto. Pero... Su hermano no estaba ahí.  
-¿Rajeev? -El chico entró entonces al cuarto.  
-Ah, Shanilla. Fui a ponerme el uniforme, lo siento. -Sonrió un poco culpable.  
-Ugh... No pasa nada... -Suspiró ella. -¿Y Spenc-  
Entonces, dos chicos salieron del baño tirados en el suelo y gritando. Spencer estaba empapado, y desnudo. Y Cobra se había mojado un poco por culpa del pequeño.  
-¡SPENCER! -Gritó la chica sorprendida. Pero el chaval no le hizo caso, y siguió peleando con el moreno por su móvil.  
-¡DUDE! -Los chicos levantaron la mirada, y Wright se sonrojó fuertemente.  
Jodido Cobra...

Spencer comenzó a correr a su clase, acompañado de sus amigos. Tuvo que ponerse el uniforme rápidamente, por lo que la camisa estaba arrugada con parte fuera del pantalón, y la corbata mal puesta. Al menos llegó a tiempo. La clase fue de presentación de la asignatura, como siempre el primer día era un muermo... Acabó pronto, y salió con una sonrisa. Había pasado una hora completa sin Cobra. Perfecto.  
-¡Wright! -Una voz hizo que su sonrisa se disolviera. El jefe de estudios, el señor Ponzi, le tenía muchísima manía. -¿Y esa ropa?  
-Uh... Y-yo... No tenía tiempo para arreglarme... -Susurró un poco nervioso, el pequeño.  
-Las normas son muy claras respecto al uniforme. -Le dijo agarrándole del hombro. -Castigado.  
-¿QUÉ? -Spencer se removió un poco, enfadado. Pero lo arrastraron hasta el aula de castigados.  
Menudo de día de mierda...

Wright sacó un cuaderno y empezó a escribir ideas. Uno de sus hobbies eran montar películas de horror, y tenía que admitir que era bastante bueno en eso. Luego colgaba esos "cortos" en YouTube, donde ya tenía un buen número de seguidores. Esta vez pensó en que Shanilla podía tener un papel en su próxima película, ya que le había ayudado con lo de esa mañana.  
-Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tienes ahí, enano? -Spencer cerró los ojos, intentando no perder los nervios. No, no era Cobra, pero si uno de sus amiguetes. Kleet. Por lo menos, el moreno tenía algo de inteligencia, aunque no lo pareciese. Sin embargo, este tipo no tenía dos dedos de frente. Era jugador de Rugby en el equipo del colegio, y al parecer los golpes lo habían dejado tonto, porque si no Spencer no se lo explicaba.  
-Por favor, ¿Me puedes devolver mi cuaderno?  
-¿La uuh... c-coche... de los muertos hirientes?  
-La noche de los muertos vivientes. -Le corrigió el niño, suspirando. -Dámelo, Kleet.  
-Hehe, ¿Y qué me das a cambio? -Spencer hizo una mueca.  
-¿De qué hablas? Es mi cuaderno, devuélmelo. -El idiota se lo lanzó a uno de sus amigos y comenzaron a pasársela, mientras el chico daba vueltas para intentar recuperarlo.  
En una de las veces, le dio una patada al rubio sin querer. Casi se cae, y tenía que apoyar su pie en algo. Aunque Kleet no lo vio como un accidente, y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa.  
-Ugh... Joder... -Spencer comenzó a patalear, mientras sus pies se elevaban del suelo.  
-Te vas a enterar.  
-¡Oh, vamos, basta ya! -Una voz grave vino desde el fondo. -Suéltalo, Kleet.  
-Pero Cobra-  
-No querrás hacerle daño a mi sirviente personal, ¿verdad? -Spencer cayó de culo, mientras le miraba con una ceja levantada.  
-¿Disculpa? -El idiota (el moreno, no el idiota rubio), se le acercó sonriente. Una sonrisa que por algún motivo puso a Spencer bastante nervioso.  
-¿No querrás que divulgue tu foto por todo el instituto, verdad? -Susurró, cerca de su rostro. El castaño frunció el ceño.  
-No me importa. -Al parecer el mayor de sorprendió, y no contaba con esa respuesta. -Eres tú el que va a quedar como un pervertido.  
-... Vale, Kleet, procede a lo que quiera que estabas haciendo.  
-Un placer. -Rió el rubio.  
-¡NO, ESPERA! ¡MIERDA!

-Isssh... -Se quejó Spencer, mientras Shanilla le pasaba un algodón mojado en alcohol por la mejilla. Tenía algunos moretones por el cuerpo y varios cortes.  
-¿Cómo se te ocurre hablarle así a esos brutos? Podían haberte matado, Spence. -Le regañó un poco la chica. -Quédate quieto, hombre...  
-Bueno, ¿Qué iba a hacer? -Preguntó mirando a Rajeev ahora. -¿Quedarme quieto?  
-Nah, bro, hiciste lo correcto. -Sonrió él, comprando refrescos desde la barra del restaurante de la residencia masculina. Luego le dio uno a su hermana y otro a su mejor amigo. -Eres un héroe.  
-Los héroes salen malheridos. -Soltó la muchacha, cerrando el botiquín. -Listo.  
-Bueno... Ya me vengaré.  
-¡Nada de venganzas, Spencer! -Shanilla se levantó, con el ceño fruncido. -Voy a llevar esto a la enfermería. ¿Puedo dejaros solos cinco minutos? -Los chicos se miraron, y sonrieron, a lo que ella suspiro. -Serán tres entonces.  
En cuanto se marchó la castaña, ambos chicos comenzaron a planear una venganza hacia Cobra. Por supuesto, no iba a salirse con la suya.


	3. You Belong With Me

**_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,_**  
**_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_**  
**_You belong with me, you belong with me.  
You belong with me..._**

* * *

La alarma asustó al pequeño Spencer, que dio un salto, estiró su brazo para apagarla, y se levantó con dificultad. El idiota seguía roncando, y él pasaba de despertarlo, así que comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. Abrió la puerta, pero no pasó. Simplemente le dio una patada, y un cubo de un líquido misterioso de color celeste cayó al suelo. Sonrió ampliamente, tras haber esquivado esa guarrada, pero al caminar hacia afuera, resbaló y se manchó entero.  
-¡Joder! -Gritó con rabia.  
Otro día con un "perfecto" comienzo.

-Spence... ¿Qué tienes en el pelo? -Preguntó Shanilla acercándose al chico, y oliendo. Además de oler a su colonia habitual (la cual ella adoraba), apestaba a pintura. -¿Ha sido Cobra de nuevo?  
-No exactamente... -Susurró él apartando la mirada. No iba a dar a conocer su humillación.  
-Como Ponzi te vea así, te castigará de nuevo. Acompáñame. -La muchacha le llevó hasta su habitación y le dejó una de sus camisas de uniforme. -Toma... S-seguro que te queda bien.  
Fueron a la ciento doce para que el chico se cambiase. Billy ya se había marchado, y la habitación estaba completamente vacía. Spencer se desató la corbata, mientras maldecía, ante la atenta mirada de la muchacha índia. El cuerpo sin camiseta de Spencer, ante sus ojos... Era como un sueño. No es como si no lo hubiera visto nunca, sin ir más lejos, ayer estaba peleando en el suelo solo con una toalla en la cintura. Pero en esos instantes, era sólo suyo... Hasta que...  
-Oye, enano, ¿Te ha gustado la bromita? -Cobra salió del baño vestido con el uniforme, por supuesto modificado a su forma. Tenía una sonrisa estúpida, mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla. -Oh.. No sabía que estabais ocupados... -Luego comenzó a reír.  
-¡CÁLLATE! ¡Eres un capullo! -Le gritó Spencer. -¿Tienes tan poca vida social, que tienes que meterte conmigo las veinticuatro horas del día? ¿Acaso ocupo tu mente todo el rato? ¿Quieres que te preste constante atención, maldito loco?  
El moreno cambió su expresión a una de seriedad, y le dio un golpe al pequeño, tirándolo al suelo. Shanilla se levantó, un poco asustada.  
-D-déjale en paz. -Cobra se le quedó mirando un rato, casi con asco.  
-Tienes suerte de que tu _novia_ te proteja, enano. -Soltó, arrastrando la palabra "novia". Tras eso, le lanzó la toalla a la cabeza a Spencer y salió de la habitación.  
-¿Estás bien...? -Preguntó ella con dulzura.  
-Si... -Susurró el chico mirando a la puerta.  
¿A qué cojones venía esa reacción?

Durante toda la clase de Matemáticas, Spencer se sentía algo incómodo. La tutora había anunciado la fiesta de Halloween, para dentro de algunas semanas. Una fecha perfecta para asustar a los demás. Por supuesto, él al ser director de cortos de horror no solía asustarse con facilidad. Pero, estaba seguro de que Cobra le intentaría joder como fuese. Sólo de pensarlo, se ponía nervioso.  
-Wright. ¿Puede salir a realizar esta ecuación? -El castaño asintió un poco nervioso. Y por supuesto lo hizo mal... -Menuda decepción... Tiene que atender más.  
-Lo siento...  
Shanilla miró al chico con una ceja levantada. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Spencer?

-Entonces aún sigue en pie el plan, ¿verdad? -Rajeev se acercó al castaño, a la salida de la última clase.  
-Por supuesto. Vamos a prepararlo.  
-¿Qué plan? -Shanilla posó sus manos en al cadera, como si fuese una madre. -No os iréis a vengar, ¿no?  
-... Vamos, hermanita. No seas aguafiestas. No podemos dejar que se metan con Spence siempre. -Ella suspiró.  
-Está bien. Pero iré con vosotros.  
-¡Genial! -Sonrió el pequeño. -Gracias.

Era sencillo. Pondrían pintura roja encima de la puerta, para cuando Cobra pasara se mojase entero. Era una copia de la jugarreta de esa mañana, pero con su toque personal. Había metido algunas babosas y gusanos en el cubo también.  
-¿Está dentro? -Susurró Rajeev. Spencer salió con una sonrisa de la habitación ciento doce, y asintió. Los tres chicos pusieron el cubo en el marco de la puerta entreabierta y se apartaron un poco.  
-¡Eeeeh! ¡Cobra! -Gritó el castaño. -¡Eres un cabrón! ¿Cómo se te ocurre llenar mi taquilla de tierra?  
Se escuchó algo de ruido en la habitación. El mayor respondió al rato, mientras el pomo se abría con lentitud.  
-A mi que me cuentas, enano. No he sido yo.  
-¡VEN AQUÍ!  
La puerta se abrió de un golpe y el cubo cayó con un ruido fuerte. Sin embargo... El plan no fue como esperaban. El maldito capullo llevaba SU manta cubriendo todo su cuerpo.  
-¡AHAHAHAHA! ¡Enanos bobos! -Lanzó la manta hacia ellos, que comenzaron a gritar a causa de los insectos. -No se la podéis jugar al Cobra. -Fue a volver a entrar, pero sus ojos esmeralda se encontraron con los incrédulos marrones de Spencer. Y al agachar la mirada, algunos gusanos. -... AAAAAAAAAH ¡QUÉ ASCO! -Comenzó a gritar, pegándose a la puerta.  
Spencer sonrió.  
-¿Eeeh? ¿Te dan miedo?  
-¡ALEJA ESAS COSAS INHUMANAS DE MI! -El moreno se subió a su cama, mientras el pequeño se le acercaba moviendo el bicho de un lado a otro.  
-¡Mira, mira!  
-¡MALDITO ENANO!  
De alguna forma se vengó del idiota... Aunque volviese a estar lleno de pintura. Pero mereció la pena. Había encontrado el punto débil de Cobra.

Spencer y Shanilla charlaban alegremente en la sala común de la residencia masculina. Rajeev se fue a hablar con una chica rubia a la que llevaba siguiendo desde hace un año. Asi que los dos castaños estaban totalmente solos.  
-¡Bueno! Entonces... Le dije a Jessica_: "No, Jessica. No me interesan tus movimientos de Karate." _¡Y adivina! Comenzó a hacerme llaves. -La muchacha comenzó a reír, de forma coqueta.  
-¿Y te dolió?  
-Ugh si... Sobre todo aquí. -Spencer se agarró la mejilla con una sonrisa, y ella acercó su mano a la suya.  
-Pobre...  
La chica india comenzó a rozar su rostro, mientras se acercaba a él lentamente. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Lo iba a hacer! ¡Iba a darle un beso a Spencer! Por fin le confesaría todo lo que sentía por él desde que le vio por primera vez. El pequeño castaño parpadeo un par de veces, sin comprender. Estaban solo a un par de centímetros cuando...  
-¡ME CAGO EN TODO! -Wright se levantó de un golpe, al recibir en la cabeza un refresco lleno, mojándose entero. -¡COBRA! -El moreno comenzó a reír con sus amigos, y le sacó la lengua. Spencer apretó los puños y se giró. -Lo siento, voy al baño.  
Shanilla se quedó mirando a Cobra con una ceja levantada. Este le devolvió la mirada esmeralda y le sacó un dedo. Al parecer, ese no era el día después de todo...

Cuando Spencer volvió, la chica ya tenía que volver a su edificio, y casi no quedaba nadie en la salita. Suspiró y decidió ir a su habitación. ¿Por qué tenía que torturarle de ese modo el maldito moreno? ¡Iba a ser su primer beso! Espera... ¿Acaso a él le gustaba Shanilla...? Llegó a la conclusión de que no. Tal vez era mejor así... No quería hacerle daño a su mejor amiga.  
Antes de abrir la puerta, una canción bastante dulce, acompañada de una hermosa voz le llegó a sus oidos. Venía de ahí dentro... ¿Podía ser...?  
Abrió lentamente para que nadie le oyera entrar, y ahí estaba Cobra tocando la guitarra y cantando en voz baja mientras miraba por la ventana.  
_Why can't you see_  
_What you're doing to me?_  
_What you're doing to me..._  
Spencer se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa boba, hasta que la canción acabo.  
-¿Planeas seguir haciendo de stalker, Wright? -Soltó Cobra sin girarse.  
-¿QUÉ? ¡NO! Ibaaa... ¡A la ducha! -El pequeño cerró la puerta, y se metió al baño con rapidez mientras que el moreno sonreía ampliamente.  
-Claro que sí, Spence... -Susurró, y guardó su guitarra sin dejar de sonreír.


	4. I Need a Hero

_**I need a hero  
I'm holding on for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding on for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life **_

* * *

Pasaron algunas semanas, y en el Saint Grimm no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuese la casa del terror que estaba preparando Cobra.  
Llegó el Jueves, dos días antes de Halloween. Spencer se despertó esperando no encontrar otra bromita por parte de su molesto compañero. Lo único que tenía era el periódico escolar encima de la mesa, pero por lo demás nada.  
Raro...  
Se acercó, y notó su rostro palidecer cuando vio la portada. La maldita foto de la ducha. Comenzó a leer, con los ojos como platos.  
**"SPENCER WRIGHT. UN REPORTAJE A FONDO."**  
Se agarró la frente, mientras pensaba en mil maneras de asesinar al capullo de su compañero de cuarto. Al parecer el articulo estaba escrito por una tal "Paula G." y aún no había sido publicado. La fecha indicaba el Lunes de la semana que viene. Tenía que hablar con esa chica, Paula en seguida.

En cuanto las clases acabaron, gracias a las indicaciones de algunas chicas de su clase, salio corriendo hasta la clase donde se reunía el periódico escolar. Al parecer, la tal Paula era la redactora jefa, y se encargaba de los artículos jugosos. Según le habían descrito, una chica bajita de pelo castaño y piel bronceada. Siempre iba con su móvil, y no se deshacía de un par de gafas blancas de sol que usaba como pasador del pelo.  
Spencer llegó al aula de periodismo, pero le dijeron que la chica había ido a por un café. Volvió a correr escaleras abajo, hasta la cafetería, donde le informaron que Paula ya había vuelto a la clase. ¡Maldita sea! Esa tipa era bastante escurridiza. Anduvo con tranquilidad hasta el ascensor, y consiguió pillarlo antes de que cerrara sus puertas.  
Dentro se encontraba una muchacha mas pequeña que él, con un café en la mano y en la otra un teléfono del que no apartaba la vista. Spencer sonrió ampliamente.  
-¡PAULA! -Ella se asustó y dio un salto casi tirando el café. -U-uy... Perdón.  
-Wright... -Levantó una ceja y bloqueó el móvil, para prestarle atención. -¿Qué quieres?  
-Uh... Verás, quería hablar del periódico del Lunes... -La castaña salió del ascensor, seguida del pequeño, que apenas sabía como explicarse. -P-podrias... uh... como decir esto...  
-¿Cancelarlo?  
-Exacto.  
Paula se apoyó contra la puerta del aula.  
-Imposible.  
-¿Huh? ¿Por qué?  
-Bueno, Wright... A menos que tengas una portada más jugosa que un quinceañero sin camiseta... -El castaño sonrió ampliamente, sorprendiéndola.  
-Lo tengo... ¿Conoces a Billy Joe Cobra?  
-Por supuesto, él me donó las fotos... -Él hizo una mueca.  
-¿Qué tal un reportaje sobre él? Yo te doy las fotos, y te ayudo.  
-Oh... Wright... ¿Tienes cita para este Sábado...? -El pequeño se sonrojó un poco.  
-No...  
-Perfecto. Porque trabajaremos para el periódico.  
-¿Eeeeh? P-pero... Quería acercarme a la casa del terror... -Confesó posando su mano sobre la nuca.  
-Um... Está bien ven a recogerme a las ocho. -Paula sonrió y le dio una tarjeta con el número de su habitación, y su teléfono móvil. Spencer se preguntó interiormente porque tenía eso una simple alumna de tercero. -Iremos a la casa del terror, y luego trabajaremos. ¿Te parece?  
-Está bien. -El castaño sonrió también, y se despidió con la mano de la chica.  
Era algo rarita... Pero se veía simpática.

Al día siguiente, Spencer acompañado de sus amigos, decidió comer en un restaurante de los alrededores. Después de las clases se reunieron en la sala común de la residencia masculina, y comenzaron a andar por el campus. El castaño les empezó a contar la última jugarreta de Cobra, y de como iba a devolvérsela gracias a Paula.  
-Pero Spence, si sigues vengándote nunca te dejará en paz. -Le dijó Shanilla, preocupada.  
-No va a dejarme en paz igualmente... -El chico rodó los ojos.  
De pronto, por culpa de un golpe en su hombro, cayó de espaldas al suelo. Miró hacia arriba, dolorido para encontrar a un hombre de mediana edad, con el pelo negro y una barba que le daba un aspecto sucio. Iba con ropa remendada, y le miraba de forma amenazante.  
-Lo siento. -Soltó con voz seca.  
-N-nada... -Susurró Spencer algo asustado. Tras eso, el hombre de la barba se marchó. Los mellizos agarraron al castaño de los brazos y lo levantaron del suelo.  
-Uh... Nunca he visto a ese hombre antes. -Shanilla hizo una mueca.  
-Tenía pinta de profesor, ¿no? -Preguntó Rajeev, levantando una ceja.  
-Si, eso creo... Daba miedito... -Dijo al cabo de un rato Spencer.  
-...Rarooo. -Rieron a la vez los tres chicos, y continuaron su camino al restaurante, sin darle más importancia.

El Sábado, Spencer se levantó bastante tarde. Con la cara llena de pintadas con rotulador negro, y una nota que decía;  
_"Feliz Halloween, enano,_  
_va a ser inolvidable."_  
-¡MALDITA SEA! -Comenzó a gritar, mientras intentaba quitarse la estúpida pintura de la cara.  
Pero no pasaba nada... Ese día, después de la casa del terror conseguiría su venganza hacia Cobra. Hablando de casa del terror... Debería decidir su disfraz, de entre los tres que su madre le había metido.

-¿Qué os parece?  
Shanilla y Rajeev se miraron, y comenzaron a reír. Spencer se había probado un traje de zombie, y no es que le quedase mal, pero se habían acostumbrado a verlo así. No daba nada de miedo.  
-Vale, vale... Me pruebo otro...  
-¡Oh! ¿Y este? -Los mellizos agarraron un traje de esqueleto de entre la ropa.  
-Ah, ese mola.  
-¡Póntelo! -Sonrió Shanilla.  
-Bueno... Vale.  
El castaño se vistió con el traje que eligieron los hermanos, y la verdad es que se veía bastante bien. Se peinó un poco, y aplicó maquillaje a su rostro para parecer un esqueleto de verdad.  
A las siete y media dejó a Shanilla en su habitación, y se marchó a la 134, que era la de Paula. Llamó un par de veces, hasta que la chica le abrió.  
Iba vestida de diablesa, con tenedor rojo y todo. No le quedaba nada mal.  
-¿Vamos, Wright?  
-Vamos. -Sonrió.

Los dos castaños llegaron a la cola de la casa del Terror, en la que tuvieron que esperar un buen rato. La gente comenzó a decir que la atracción era muy realista, y estaba teniendo muchísimo éxito.  
-Normal... -Dijo Paula. -Con el dinero de Cobra también yo...  
Por fin, llegaron a la puerta de entrada, y compraron los boletos para entrar. Kleet, que estaba a cargo de la taquilla, le ofreció una sonrisa extraña a Spencer, y sin ningún tipo de disimulo pulso un botón rojo que decía;  
_"Wright está aquí."_  
...Bravo.

-Em... ¿Spencer? -La chica se le acercó, antes de entrar. -¿Te importa si...?  
Se veía bastante asustada, así que el pequeño le ofreció una sonrisa cálida.  
-Agárrate, no pasa nada. -Dijo ofreciéndole su brazo.  
-Ah, vale.  
Los dos castaños entraron por un pasillo oscuro. Se oían pisadas a sus espaldas, pero cada vez que se giraban no había nadie. Spencer tenía que admitir que estaba bastante bien hecho, pero logró oír como el bucle de pisadas se repetía. Estaba grabado, claramente. Sin embargo, Paula moría de miedo. No le gustaba el terror para nada.  
Entraron a una habitación que estaba pintada de color rojo fuerte, justo en el medio había una cama blanca, y lo único que sus fosas nasales captaban en ese momento era olor a sangre. La chica se agarró más fuerte a Spencer, mientras pasaban por delante del colchón.  
Una mano de color negro alcanzó el tenedor de Paula, la cual comenzó a gritar, asustando así a Spencer que reaccionó de igual manera. Salieron de ese cuarto lo más rápido que pudieron.  
La siguiente escena era otro pasillo, este mucho más oscuro, hasta el punto en el que ninguno de los chicos veía nada.  
-Spencer... -Susurró la chica, temblando. -¿Spenc-  
-¡WAAAH! -Una trampilla se abrió a los pies del castaño, cayéndose al vacío. Paula empezó a gritar de nuevo y se alejó de allí a toda pastilla.

Spencer se agarró la cabeza, un poco dolorido. Miró alrededor, y al parecer se encontraba en una especie de sótano. No estaba decorado, es más los cables y botones de la atracción estaban en la pared... Justo detrás de un señor alto y barbudo que lo estaba toqueteando. Pero él ya lo había visto antes... Era el hombre extraño del día anterior.  
A su derecha había alguien tirado en el suelo. Pero no le prestó mucha atención, porque había sacado su propia conclusión.  
-Ahh ya entiendo... Cobra te ha contratado para asustarme. -Soltó el castaño, llamando la atención del señor. -¡No tiene gracia, Cobra! ¡Me he hecho daño! -Gritó levantándose de pronto, y agarrando su cabeza. Se miró la mano, y tenía algo de sangre... Si que se había hecho daño.  
El hombre mayor se le acercó y le agarró la mano con brusquedad. Spencer fue a quejarse, pero un golpe en la mejilla le hizo caer de espaldas.  
-¿Qué demonios...? -Una cuerda comenzó a rodear sus muñecas con fuerza. No... Esto no era cosa de Cobra... -B-Billy... -Fue lo único que llegó a decir, antes de caer desmayado, con gran dolor en la cabeza.

Paula llegó a la última habitación, y no había ni rastro de Wright. ¡Estaba asustadísima! ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Cobra robarle el único brazo que tenía para agarrar? Cruzó el umbral de la puerta, y las luces se encendieron de pronto.  
El idiota moreno, al que estaba maldiciendo hace unos momentos apareció de la nada, vestido como de gato... O algo así. Comenzó a zarandearla mientras gritaba, causando a la chica hacer lo mismo.  
-Eh... -De pronto, el chico paró, mientras Paula intentaba recuperarse del susto. -Tu no eres Wright.  
-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO SOY SPENCER! -Gritó ella. -¡Si te lo has llevado hace cinco habitaciones!  
-...¿Cómo?  
-... ¿No lo has tirado por una trampilla?  
-Uh... No.  
Cobra le ofreció una mueca y agarró un walkie. Anunció que no entrara nadie mas hasta nuevo aviso y le hizo una seña a la chica con la mano para que le siguiera. Caminaron hasta una puerta, que Paula no había visto antes debido al miedo que estaba pasando, y a la pintura. Comenzaron a bajar unas escaleras.  
-¿A dónde vamos? -Preguntó un poco asustada, aunque ya no había motivo para estarlo...  
-Pues al sótano. Seguro que el idiota de Wright ha caído a una trampilla para maniquíes.  
-¡ASI DESAPARECEN!  
Cobra abrió la boca, pero la cerró de golpe, y también cubrió la de la castaña al oír a alguien abajo. No era el encargado de la maquinaria. Tenía una voz grave y seca, y estaba hablando con alguien. Paula intentó protestar, pero él le hizo un gesto para que escuchara.

-Dime donde guardáis el dinero y te dejare ir, mocoso. -Los dos chicos asomaron sus cabezas por la escalera, y alcanzaron a ver a un hombre de mediana edad, y barba larga. Su mirada daba bastante miedo.  
-T..e he dicho... que no lo se...  
Los dos pares de ojos verdes se abrieron, cuando llegaron a ver al señor golpear a alguien. No a alguien cualquiera... ¡Spencer era el que estaba hablando!  
-Entonces te llevaré a ti... Hehe, estas en este colegio de pijos, seguro que tus padres me dan una buena fortuna.  
-No... Mi familia es pobre.  
Cuando el hombre volvió a golpear a la figura que no llegaban a ver, Cobra hizo ademán de bajar, pero Paula se lo impidió.  
-Esta armado... -Gesticuló, señalando al ladrón, que llevaba una pistola en la mano izquierda. Oyeron a Spencer soltar un gruñido.  
-¡No seas mentiroso, niño! Te vienes conmigo.  
El moreno se deshizo del agarre de la chica, y agarró el tridente que sujetaba con poca fuerza. Ella volvió a intentar detenerle, pero le fue imposible.  
-¡EH, TÚ! -Cobra posó sus ojos esmeralda en el rostro de Spencer. Tenía rastros de sangre seca, y varias heridas abiertas. Su mirada cambió a una de asco y rabia hacia el ladrón. -Suéltalo.  
El hombre sonrió, con esos dientes asquerosos.  
-¿Y qué va a hacer un niñato pijo como tú? -Le apuntó con el arma, mientras agarraba a Spencer con la otra mano.  
-TE HE DICHO QUE LE SUELTES. -El moreno le dio un golpe con el tridente de plástico, y tiró su pistola.  
El hombre se le quedó mirando unos momentos, antes de tirarse encima suya y enzarzarse en una pelea.  
Cobra sabía que acabaría perdiendo. Ese tio era más grande que él, y más fuerte, estaba clarísimo que iba a partirle la cara. Pero... Por algún motivo, sintió la necesidad de proteger a Wright. Subió la mirada hasta él, que parecía realmente asustado, y le guiñó un ojo. Justo antes de recibir un puñetazo en la boca.

Un disparo hizo que los dos se quedasen quietos tal y como estaban. Cobra se apartó lentamente, y se sorprendió al no tener ninguna herida de bala.  
¿Entonces...?  
A su derecha, Paula sostenía la pistola, mientras temblaba. El hombre cayó de espaldas, dejando ver un agujero en su estómago.  
-Vaya... -Susurró el moreno, levantando una ceja.  
La chica se acercó corriendo a Spencer y comenzó a desatarlo, sin dejar de temblar. Tuvo que venir Cobra a ayudarla, porque no conseguía romper las cuerdas.  
-Gracias... Paula... Billy... -El mayor se sonrojó un poco, cuando le sonrió el pequeño castaño, pero acto seguido cayó a sus brazos desmayado.

Al parecer, el hombre era un ladrón buscado en varios estados, y gracias a "tres jóvenes y valientes estudiantes" fue atrapado por la policía. Spencer se recuperó en poco tiempo. Tenía una leve contusión en la cabeza, pero no era muy grave. Billy se aseguró de visitarlo cada día que estaba en la enfermería, lo cual se hacía algo incómodo cuando sus amigos iban a la vez que él. Pero en una semana ya estaba de nuevo gastándole bromas, y jodiendo su mísera existencia. Y aunque el castaño, volvió a odiarlo con todo su corazón... Nunca olvidaría lo que hizo esa noche de Halloween por él.  
Respecto a Paula... Había conseguido un artículo jugoso, y una nueva pareja a la que seguir con lupa. Su periódico ganó bastantes seguidores después del accidente, sobre todo chicas bastante intrigadas en la relación de los dos chicos.

Desde luego, fue un Halloween inolvidable.


	5. My First Kiss Went a Little Like This

_**She won't ever get enough**_  
_**Once she gets a little touch**_  
_**If I had it my way**_  
_**You know that I'd make her say**_  
_**Ooooooh**_  
_**Ooooooh **_

* * *

Spencer leía el periódico escolar, mientras tomaba un café en su habitación. Era Sábado y las clases habían acabado ese mismo Jueves. El Martes iría a casa para celebrar las vacaciones de Navidad con su familia, y gracias a dios, no tendría que soportar al imbécil de Cobra hasta el siete de Enero.  
Por supuesto, después de Halloween se portó extra-bien con él. Pero en cuanto salió de la enfermería, volvió a las andadas. Maldito capullo.  
Hablando del rey de Roma... Por fin decidió despertarse, para encontrar al pequeño castaño desayunando en pijamas. Sonrió un poco y se levantó, llamando su atención.  
-Buenos dias, enano. -Sus primeras palabras ya le hicieron ganar una mirada de asco de Wright.  
-¿No tienes frío? -Preguntó un poco curioso. Cobra solía dormir en calzoncillos, y aunque Spencer se había quejado mil veces los primeros días, lo tomó como un caso perdido, y acabó por acostumbrarse. El mayor se encogió de hombros.  
-Puede. ¿Pero no te es mas sexy así? -Soltó guiñándole un ojo. El castaño se le quedó mirando un rato con cara de poker, y decidió ignorarlo. No iba a perder los nervios un par de días antes de su libertad.  
-Entraré en la ducha. -Declaró levantandose del pequeño sofá que había en la habitación.  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe? Hehe. -Una taza voló por la habitación, y se rompió en la parede de la derecha del moreno, que miraba al chico con expresión molesta. -Eso es un no... -Susurró.

Paula entró corriendo a la ciento doce con una gran sonrisa en los labios.  
-¡Spencer! -Pero al único que encontró fue a Cobra jugando videojuegos en la televisión del cuarto. Hizo una mueca y se sentó a su lado. -¿Y Spencer?  
-Está en el baño. Lleva un rato ahí, creo que está hablando por teléfono. -Se encogió de hombros y siguió jugando.  
-¿A qué juegas? -La chica miró el controlador de la Xbox con curiosidad.  
-A Call Of Duty. -Respondió el moreno sin levantar la mirada. -¿Por qué? ¿Quieres jugar?  
-Um... ¡Vale!  
Los dos empezaron a jugar en las partidas de multijugador, hasta que Spencer salió del baño dando un portazo. Ninguno levantó la mirada, ya que estaban demasiado metidos en el juego, hasta que el castaño dio un golpe en la mesa.  
-¡Ah, Spence! ¿Qué pasa? -Paula pausó el juego y se sentó a su lado corriendo.  
-Nada, que mis padres se han ido a casa de mi abuela. Me quedo aquí en vacaciones. -Soltó deprimido.  
Bueno al menos el capullo de Cobra se iba a ir...  
-Que casualidad... Yo también me quedo.  
-¿QUÉ?  
-¡Anda! Yo también. -Sonrió Paula, mirando a los chicos con una gran sonrisa. -Que bien.  
-¿COMO QUE BIEN? ¡TENDRÉ QUE AGUANTAR A ESTE IMBÉCIL TODAS LAS VACACIONES! -Spencer apretó los puños y se fue de la habitación, dando un portazo enfadado.

-...  
-¿Seguimos jugando, Cobra?  
-Claro.

Después de recibir las notas del primer trimestre, todo el mundo se fue con sus familias. Al ser un internado, por supuesto quien quisiera se podía quedar. Pero al ser Navidad casi todo el mundo se iba.  
Paula no tenía mucha relación con su familia, y al parecer se quedaba todos los años. Cobra nunca veía a sus padres, ya que eran empresarios y jamás le prestaban atención. Así que eran los únicos amigos de Spencer en esas semanas infernales.  
-Eh, enano. ¿Qué tal las notas? -Preguntó el idiota, la primera mañana de su pesadilla.  
-Pues... Sólo he sacado seis matriculas... -Se quejó un poco Spencer. Cobra le ofreció una mirada de desprecio. -¿Tú?  
-Sólo cinco...  
-¿Cinco matriculas?  
-Cinco suspensos. -Sonrió de lado. El castaño se le quedó mirando impresionado. Menudo imbécil... -¿Jugamos?  
-Lo siento, pero he quedado con alguien.  
-¿Perdón? -Cobra se levantó, entrecerrando los ojos. -¿Con quién vas a quedar tú? Eres un pringado.  
-Oh diiiiisculpa, Billy Joe Cobra rey de las damas. Que yo sepa tu todavía no has ligado con nadie. -El pequeño se quitó la camiseta del pijamas para cambiarse, y el moreno no pudo evitar apartar la mirada.  
-Es porque no me gusta ninguna. -Soltó. -Además, apenas hay gente estos días por aquí. ¿Quién es?  
-No lo se, Cobra, es una cita a ciegas. -El chico acabó de vestirse con ropa elegante y se dirigió al baño. -Y no te interesa.

Después de que Spencer se arreglara y marchara, Billy se quedó sentado en el sofá con una mueca. Wright no podía tener una cita... Se suponía que iban a pasar todas las vacaciones juntos...  
Así es como lo había planeado.  
Por supuesto, fue Cobra el que llamó a los padres del castaño para decirles que no contaran con él, ya que iba a pasar las vacaciones en el Internado. El señor y la señora Wright, se alegraron incluso. Así podían ir a casa de la abuela de Spencer.  
Entonces, pasarían el primer día jugando videojuegos, irían a cenar a un restaurante del campus. Y esa noche se besarían a la luz de la luna.  
El resto de las vacaciones lo pasarían en la cama, por supuesto. Billy sonrió un poco por su magnífico plan, pero luego hizo una mueca. Todo echado por tierra por la maldita zorrona de turno.  
-¡Cobra! -Paula entró corriendo con una sonrisa. El morenos no respondió, y se quedó mirando la tele, que estaba apagada. -Te eh conseguido una cita a ciegas~  
-Uh... -El moreno sonrió un poco, con suerte podía ir a joder a Spencer con su churri. -Mola, me vestiré.  
-¡Perfecto! -La chica castaña sonrió ampliamente.  
Si... Perfecto...

Spencer miraba su reloj con fastidio. La chica de le había hablado Paula se estaba retrasando demasiado... ¿Dónde se abría metido?  
Por una esquina cruzaron Billy y Paula, hasta que el moreno volvió hacía atrás sorprendido. La castaña le miró con una sonrisa.  
-Oooh... Ya lo pillo... -Él también sonrió de forma maliciosa.  
-Si me das veinte dólares podemos seguir adelante. -La chica vio como el idiota parpadeó un par de veces. -Vamos, lo estás deseando.  
-Creo que tu lo estás deseando más que yo... -Susurró, sacando su cartera. -Toma, anda.  
-¡Gracias! Vamos, llegamos tarde.  
Wright se quedó mirando a los dos chicos que se acercaban con una sonrisa de cómplice. Entonces, lentamente comenzó a unir cabos en su cerebro.  
-NO, NO, NO. -Gritó, cuando Paula estuvo a su lado.  
-Spencer, este es Billy.  
-SE QUIEN DEMONIOS ES.  
-Parece que vamos a tener una cita, ¿eh? -Cobra lo agarró por los hombros, y el pequeño lo apartó de un golpe.  
-Ni de coña, vamos. -Se giró, pero la muchacha le agarró de la muñeca.  
-Pero Spence... Me lo prometiste...

Maldita Paula, y maldito chantaje emocional. Ahora tenía que aguantar a este imbécil durante toooda la tarde, con sus chistes sin gracia, y bromitas absurdas.  
Aunque había algo extraño... Los profesores que se encontraban constantemente por el campus le felicitaban al moreno por sus notas de trimestre. Al principio Wright pensó que era sarcasmo, pero cuando el serio profesor de Química le estrechó la mano a Cobra, decidió que era hora de preguntar.  
-¿A qué viene todo eso?  
-¿El qué? -El mayor se sentó al lado de una fuente, y dio palmaditas a su lado para que Spencer se sentara también. Él le obedeció, y le ofreció una mueca.  
-No te hagas el tonto, Cobra. Lo de los profesores.  
-Oh... eso... -Se pasó la mano por la nuca y suspiró. -Puede que no haya sido del todo sincero con lo que te dije... De mis notas.  
-¿Ah? -El pequeño parpadeó un par de veces, confuso. -¿Por qué? Tus notas no me interesan igualmente.  
-¡Estropearía mi reputación, Spensilvania!  
-...¿Acabas de llamarme Spensilvania?  
-Tengo que serte sincero... -Billy le ignoró y tomó una pose dramática. -He aprobado todo... con matrícula.  
-¿¡TODO!? -El castaño abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. -Vaya... Nunca lo habría dicho...  
-¿Y ya está? Esperaba otra reacción por tu parte.  
-¿Huh? ¿Cómo cuál?  
-Que te lanzaras a mis brazos. -El moreno sonrió de forma maliciosa.  
-... Eres idiota. -Suspiró Spencer apartando la mirada con resignación.  
-... Asi que... ¿Te apetece venir al cine?  
-... Vale.

Después del cine, fueron al Burguer King del campus a cenar, y comenzaron a dar un paseo hasta su habitación. Spencer tenía que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo. Poco a poco Cobra pasaba de ser un tipo irritante y pesado, a alguien bastante gracioso. Supuso que cuando no era con él con quien se metía, podía ser algo simpático...  
Entraron al salón de la residencia masculina riendo, hasta que Cobra se quedó en silencio parado en la puerta, y agarró a Wright de la muñeca.  
-Uh... ¿Qué haces? -El moreno señaló hacía arriba con una sonrisa inocente, algo extraña en él. Spencer elevó la mirada lentamente, hasta que sus ojos dieron con una plantita verde que colgaba de la puerta. -Muérdago... -Susurró. Cuando bajó la mirada, el rostro del mayor se acercaba lentamente al suyo, y entonces reaccionó. -¡MUÉRDAGO! -Gritó apartando la cara del chico con ambas manos.  
-Wright... Hay que cumplir la tradición... -Intentó decir, mientras que el pequeño sonrojado le apretaba el rostro con fuerza.  
-¡Pero! ¡Pero! ¡Pero! -Suspiró, viendo que no había salida y puso morros cerrando con fuerza sus ojos. -Que sea rápido.  
-...Adorable... -Susurró Billy.  
-¿Perdón?  
-¡No! ¡Nada!  
La mano derecha del moreno rozó la mejilla de Spencer, y comenzó a acercar su rostro de nuevo.  
Los labios de Cobra eran... blanditos. No había mucho que describir... Estaban fríos a causa de la salida que habían tenido, o eso supuso el chico. Sus sentidos se pusieron a alerta, cuando el mayor intentó introducir su lengua en su boca.  
-No... Billy... -Susurró entre un suspiro, agarrándo su chaqueta, inconscientemente. Pero a quien quería engañar...  
Abrió los labios con algo de tímidez, y dejó que Cobra se adentrara. Era extraño... Su boca sabía tal y como la imaginaba. No es que la hubiese imaginado antes, pero si lo hubiese hecho, diría que era como mantequilla de cacahuete, mezclado con tabaco y batido. Tenía que admitir... Que le gustaba.  
El olor de la colonia cara del moreno inundó sus fosas nasales, y podía escuchar su risita idiota en sus oídos. Sus cinco sentidos estaban puestos en Cobra.  
-Bueno, vale ya, ¿no? -Soltó, apartándolo para tomar aire. Levantó la mirada chocolate con timidez, para ver una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro del idiota. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?  
-Ese ha sido tu primer beso, ¿verdad Wright?

Oh... Mierda...


	6. Accidentally in Love

_**Come on, come on **_  
_**Jump a little higher**_  
_**Come on, come on**_  
_**If you feel a little lighter**_  
_**Come on, come on **_  
_**We were once**_  
_**Upon a time in love **_

_**We're accidentally in love **_

* * *

Wright despertó la mañana del veinticuatro de Diciembre, con el ceño fruncido. Por supuesto, le gustaba la Navidad. Pero no estaba con su familia, y tenía que pasarlo con el idiota de turno.

-Eh, Spensaurus.  
-Deja los motes. -Soltó el castaño agarrando su cabeza, apenas recordaba el día anterior. Hasta que la imagen del beso se hizo presente en su cerebro. -¡AAAAAH!  
-¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ PASA? -Billy se subió a la cama, asustado mientras Spencer no dejaba de gritar.  
-TÚ Y YO. NOS HEMOS BESADO.  
-... ¿Eres tonto? -Cobra suspiró volviéndose a sentar, y pasando la mano por sus cabellos azabache. -Me has asustado.  
El pequeño se quedó mirando un punto fijo, reflexionando... Su primer beso había sido con "ese". Cuando sus hijas le preguntasen...  
_"¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?" _  
Él tendría que responderles;  
_"Oh... Fue con el matón que me amargó la existencia en el instituto."_  
Y entonces, saldría Billy de la cocina con un delantal para llamar a sus hijas a almorzar. Y le diría algo como;  
_"¿Qué tal el trabajo cielo?"_  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAH! -El moreno volvió a asustarse y a gritar.  
-¿QUÉ?  
-¡NO QUIERO TENER TUS HIJAS!  
-¿QUÉ DICES?

La mañana transcurrió más o menos igual, entre gritos y peleas. Hasta que sobre las doce, Paula entró a la habitación con una sonrisa.  
-¡Feliz nochebuena, chicos! -Esquivó un par de cojines que Spencer le lanzó a Cobra, y se sentó en el sofá. -¿Qué tal la cita de ayer?  
-¡MAL!  
-¡Genial~!  
-¡Hehe! Me alegro. Gracias a vosotros ahora tengo fotos para la exclusiva. -La castaña encendió la tele.  
-¿CÓMO? -Billy no pareció alterarse, pero Wright estaba hecho una furia. -¿FOTOS?  
-Oh, seguro que no tienes la foto de cuando nos besamos.  
Paula entrecerró los ojos, un poco incrédula. Si no hubiese sido porque Spencer se puso del color de una señal de Stop, jamás lo habría creído. ¡Se habían besado! ¡Y NO LO TENÍA! ¿Qué clase de reportera era? ¡El hecho más importante del Saint Grimm en todo el año y no lo tenía!  
-B-bueno... Cambiando de tema... -La castaña no quería seguir siendo humillada por su incompetencia periodística. -¿Ya tenéis regalo para Navidad?  
-Por supuesto. -Sonrió el moreno.  
-¿Regalo..? -Spencer se relajó un poco, y los miró confuso. -¿Vais a hacerme un regalo?  
-Claro... ¿Tú no pensabas hacernos ninguno a nosotros? -Paula hizo un pucherito, y el pequeño comenzó a sentir una gran culpabilidad en su barriga.  
-Oh... ¡C-claro que si! ¡Hahaha! ¡Me habéis chafado la sorpresa! -Se puso una camiseta por encima del pijamas, y se cambió los pantalones. Luego se acercó a la puerta. -Tengo que ir a... hacer unas gestiones. -Y se marchó.  
Paula y Cobra se miraron con una sonrisa divertida.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! No tenía ni idea de qué comprarles. Y para colmo apenas tenía dinero para un regalo. Se sentó en la fuente que había en medio del jardín del campus y comenzó a pensar.  
El año pasado su madre le enseñó a tejer una bufanda, y le hizo una bastante decente a su padre. Podía comprarle un collar barato a Paula y hacerle la bufanda cutre a Cobra. Estaba segurísimo de que la muchacha no iba a llevar algo de lana, y menos con errores, así que ya tenía regalo para ambos.  
Salió corriendo hasta una pequeña tienda que había al lado de el cine del campus. Compró un par de ovillos de lana, agujas grandes, y un bonito collar blanco de perlas, que casi se llevó todos sus ahorros.  
Se sentó en un banco, rodeado de árboles donde solían ir las parejas a enrollarse. Pero claro, esos días no había nadie. Comenzó a tejer, un poco nervioso, ya que casi no recordaba como hacerlo. Tuvo que revisar varios tutoriales en su móvil, hasta que su batería murió, y se las acabó apañando solo.  
Pasó lo que le quedó de mañana tejiendo la estúpida bufanda. Cuando le entró hambre pidió un menú para llevar en el Burguer King.  
"Tanta comida basura no es buena..." Pensó mientras le daba un bocado a su hamburguesa, y seguía trabajando.  
Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el sol se había puesto. Toda la tarde haciendo algo para el imbécil de turno... Seguro que después ni siquiera le hacía un regalo decente... Vaya mierda.  
-Señor Wright. Es hora de volver a las habitaciones.  
-¡Ah! ¡Si!  
¡Aún no había acabado! ¿Qué hora era? ¿Ya era la medianoche? Maldita sea... Tendría que acabar a escondidas del moreno.

-¡Spencer, oye! ¡Pensé que te habían secuestrado! -Cobra fue a tirarse encima, pero el pequeño lo esquivó, y entró al baño cargado con una bolsa grande. -¿A dónde vas?  
-Es un secreto. -Soltó frunciendo el ceño. Billy se sonrojó un poco, por la linda expresión de Wright, y asintió lentamente. Luego cerró con llave.  
Pasó algunas horas ahí metido, y de vez en cuando soltaba gritos como: _"¡MIERDA!" _o _"¡DUELE JODER!". _Pero cuando el moreno corría hasta la puerta y le preguntaba que qué le pasaba, el pequeño lo mandaba a la mierda. En fin... Tendría que esperar.  
Acabó por dormirse sobre las tres de la mañana, y a la media hora Spencer salió con un par de regalos. Sonrió un poco y los guardó bajo su cama.  
A pesar de haberse hecho bastantes heridas en las manos, la bufanda había quedado bastante chula. Estaba orgulloso de su creación. Y pensar que se la tendría que dar a Cobra...  
Se echó en su cama y cerró lentamente los ojos, con un peso menos. Tenía que admitir que estaba un poco emocionado, por saber que le iban a regalar, y ver la cara de Paula. (Y por qué no admitirlo, la de Billy también.) Se agarró las manos llenas de tiritas mal colocadas, y las puso bajo la almohada, cayendo dormido con un suspiró.

-¡SPENCER! ¡SPENCER! -Alguien comenzó a zarandear al pequeño, con fuerza.  
-Ugh... ¿Qué hora es...?  
-¡LAS NUEVE! ¡HORA DE LOS REGALOS! -Los ojos chocolates de Wright reflejaban odio y cansancio, pero se levantó con lentitud.  
-Maldita sea, Cobra... Es muy temprano... -Susurró.  
-¡El tuyo primero, vamos!  
-Vale... -Suspiró y se levantó del todo, contagiándose un poco de la emoción del moreno.  
Se agachó con una sonrisa y sacó un regalo mal envuelto con papel celeste, que tenía escrito en una tarjeta "Cobra".  
-Feliz navidad, idiota.  
El mayor agarró el regalo sonriendo, y comenzó a desenvolverlo sin ningún cuidado, mientras Spencer le miraba un poco ilusionado. Los ojos esmeralda de Cobra reflejaban emoción cuando agarró la bufanda roja y azul, con sus iniciales grabadas en una punta. Tenía algunos errores, pero se veía calentita. Además, la había hecho Spencer, ¡Con sus propias manos!  
Hablando de manos... Posó su mirada en las del pequeño, que estaban ocultas tras su espalda.  
-¿Te gusta? -Sonrió un poco.  
-¡Sí! -Cobra le devolvió la sonrisa, poniéndose su regalo alrededor del cuello. -¡Ahora el tuyo!  
Se acercó al armario, y sacó un paquete perfectamente envuelto, con un lazo rojo. Se lo ofreció a Spencer, el cual estiró los brazos para recogerlo, pero Cobra tiró el regalo a la cama y agarró al pequeño de las manos.  
-¡AJA! ¿Y esto? -El castaño se sonrojó, bastante avergonzado.  
-¡N-no! ¡Suelta! -Soltó frunciendo el ceño.  
-Tienes las manos llenas de heridas, dude. -Le miró con preocupación. -¿Te las hiciste anoche, verdad?  
-Cállate. Tu no sabes nada. -Spencer le dio un golpe, y se soltó. -¡Esto me lo hice hace tiempo ya!  
-Ya claro... Te las hiciste haciendo mi regalo. -Cobra no pudo evitar sentirse algo bien. -¿Acaso te gusto, Wright?  
-¿CÓMO?  
-¿Por qué si no ibas a esforzarte tanto en un regalo para mi? -El moreno comenzó a reír.  
-Por supuesto que no me gustas, maldito narcisista de mierda.  
-¿Ah? Demuéstralo.  
-¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?  
El rostro de Billy se acercó un poco al suyo, con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
-Bésame y dime que no te gusto. -Spencer se sonrojó hasta las orejas, y entrecerró los ojos.  
-¿Perdón?  
-Dame un beso, y si de verdad no te gusta estaré equivocado. Pero si te gus-  
No pudo acabar la oración, porque el pequeño castaño le agarró de la nuca y tumbó hasta su altura para chocar sus labios con fuerza. Al principio pilló desprevenido a Cobra, pero en cuestión de segundos tomó el control del beso. Sacó un gemido a Spencer, que le hizo sonrojarse bastante. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien TAN atrayente?  
No pudo disfrutar mucho más, porque tan rápido como se había acercado, se separó limpiándose la boca con la manga.  
-Nada. -Soltó con un adorable rubor.  
-Ah... Entonces, ¿por qué no te has negado a besarme en primer lugar?  
-...

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, CHICOS! -Paula entró, vestida de Papá Noel para la ocasión. Una vez más encontró la típica escena de golpes e insultos por parte de Wright, y de sonrisas y frases sarcásticas por la de Cobra. Sólo que este último llevaba una bufanda sin camiseta. -¿Y esa bufanda?  
Ambos se le quedaron mirando un rato, como si no se hubieran percatado de su presencia, y Spencer entrecerró los ojos.  
-¡Te des-regalo la bufanda!  
-Ah, no. Ahora es mía~  
-¡NO QUIERO!  
-¿Qué te ha regalado a ti, Spence? -Los dos le miraron de nuevo, y el moreno sonrió ampliamente, como si fuese un niño al que le acabasen de dar caramelos.  
-¡ABRE MI REGALO! ¡ABRE MI REGALO!  
El castaño pareció relajarse un poco y se estiró hasta la cama, para agarrar el paquete envuelto. A diferencia de Cobra, lo desenvolvió con cuidado intentando no romper el papel, y abrió la caja con lentitud.  
-¡Vamos!  
Cuando por fin acabó de abrir su regalo, se sonrojó levemente. Metió las manos en la caja con una pequeña sonrisa, y sacó un peluche rojo de un fantasma grande, y bastante lindo. Miró con emoción a Cobra, y puso la expresión más adorable que había visto el mayor en toda su vida.  
-Gracias, Billy.  
-¡Ah! ¿T-te gusta? -¿Por qué demonios se ponía nervioso ahora?  
-¡Me gusta mucho!

El flash de una cámara los hizo apartar la mirada el uno del otro, para centrarla en Paula.  
-¡Ah, no! Seguid. -Sonrió con inocencia.  
-Tenemos que darte tu regalo, ¿no? -Rió Spencer un poco. Agarró un paquete alargado y blanco de debajo de su cama y se lo dio a la chica. -Aquí tienes.  
-¡Oh!  
Ella abrió el papel con cuidado también, mientras sonreía emocionada. Dentro, había una cajita bastante bonita con una cerradura dorada. La levantó un poco, y se encontró con un collar de perlas precioso.  
-¡Spencer! ¡Es genial! -Soltó un grito, abrazando al chico.  
-Me alegro de que te guste. -Rió el chico. Una mano los separó, y Billy le ofreció una mirada envenenada a la "parejita".  
-Me toca. Toma. Feliz Navidad. -Soltó dándole un paquete a la chica, que se apartó con otra mirada de ilusión.  
-¡Más regalos! ¡Bieen!  
Este era un poco más grande, así que lo abrió con más velocidad. Dentro, había una caja de una cámara de marca lujosa. Spencer pudo ver como su mirada se iluminaba.  
-¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡ES PERFECTA! ¡ESTABA AHORRANDO PARA COMPRARLA! -Billy sonrió.  
-De nada.  
-¡Sois los mejores! -Gritó dándoles un abrazo con fuerza. Los dos chicos se miraron con una sonrisa. -¡Ahora toca mi regalo!  
La castaña salió afuera de la habitación dando saltitos. Spencer y Billy se miraron interrogantes, hasta que ella volvió a entrar con un paquete lleno de agujeros. Le dio la caja al castaño, que se sonrojó un poco al escuchar ruido desde dentro.  
-Es para los dos. -Sonrió la chica. -He hablado con el director, y dice que mientras que no ensucie las zonas comunes, en las reglas se admite una mascota por alumno.  
-¿N-nos has comprado un perro?  
-Ah... ¡Sí! Es hembra.  
Los chicos abrieron la caja, emocionados y sacaron una cría de labrador de color chocolate con unos hermosos ojos azules. Movía la cola de un lado a otro, mientras olisqueaba a sus nuevos dueños que parecían tan emocionados como ella.  
-Pero.. Los labradores se hacen enormes... -Dijo preocupado, Spencer.  
-El director dice que está seguro de que sus dos alumnos más brillantes sabrán apañárselas. -Dijo la chica, usando su dedo índice como bigote, y imitando la voz del hombre. -¿Cómo la llamaréis?  
-No lo se... -Miró a Billy, que había empezado a jugar con el cachorro. -¿Galleta?  
-¿Galleta? -Preguntaron los dos, mirando al castaño con curiosidad.  
-Es que... Es marrón como una galleta de chocolate... Me gusta. -Sonrió él.  
-¡Entonces decidido! A partir de ahora te llamarás Galleta. -Billy abrazó a la perrita sin dejar de sonreír.  
-Vaya nombre... -Suspiró con una sonrisa Paula.  
Con suerte, la responsabilidad de otro ser vivo harían que Cobra y Wright se uniesen más... O eso pensó ella...


	7. Kiss the Boy

**_Sha la la la la la _**  
**_My, oh my,_**  
**_Looks like the boy's too shy _**  
**_Ain't gonna kiss the girl _**  
**_Sha la la la la la _**  
**_Ain't that sad? _**  
**_Ain't it a shame? _**  
**_Too bad, he's gonna miss the girl  
Go on and Kiss the Girl._**

* * *

El resto de la semana la pasaron aprendiendo a convivir con su nueva compañera de habitación. Paula les tuvo que explicar como darle de comer (La perrita aún tenía que tomar biberón), a dónde podían llevarla de paseo y como cogerla en brazos para no hacerle daño. Spencer nunca había tenido una mascota antes, que no fuese un pez cutre. Y Billy había tenido perros, pero los cuidaban sus mayordomos así que no sabía como hacerlo él solo.

La mañana del 31 de Diciembre, alguien despertó a Spencer a base de lametazos. Abrió un ojo, con una sonrisa para encontrar a Galleta moviendo la cola, y rascando sus sábanas para que se levantara.  
-Buenos dias. -Comenzó a reír el pequeño, acariciando su cabeza. -¿Tienes hambre?  
La perrita saltó de la cama al suelo, y volvió a subir para que el castaño la siguiera. Él se levantó, estirándose, y se dirigió a la pequeña nevera de la habitación. Agarró un biberón, y lo metió en el microondas mientras se agachaba para agarrar a su mascota.  
Cuando se escucho un pitido sacó la leche y la echó en la mano para medir la temperatura. Luego volvió a su cama, y puso la boquilla al alcance de Galleta. Ella comenzó a morder para sacar el liquido, mientras hacía ruidos raros.  
-Oye, ve mas despacio... Te vas a atragantar... -Suspiró el chico con una sonrisa.  
-Que monada...  
Spencer se giró, para encontrar a Cobra mirándole con una sonrisa desde su cama. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.  
-Ah, buenos días. -Saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. -Si, es muy linda. -Dijo mirando a la perrita, que casi se había acabado el biberón.  
-No me refería a Galleta... -Susurró el moreno.  
-¿Qué?  
-¡No, nada!

Después de almorzar un bocadillo y una Coca-cola en la habitación, Spencer se sentó con la perrita a ver la tele, mientras Billy se daba una ducha.  
-Oye, Wright. -El moreno salió del baño, secándose el pelo con una toalla, y vestido de calle. Llevaba la bufanda que Spencer le regaló. -¿Te apetece salir? -Los dos habitantes del sofá le miraron, parpadeando los ojos un par de veces. Una vista adorable para Cobra. -Quiero decir... Podemos sacar un rato a Galleta y eso...  
La perrita comenzó a mover la cola sin levantarse del sitio, al oír su nombre.  
-Ah, vale. -Asintió Spencer. -Me ducharé.  
-Bueno...  
En cuanto entró al baño, el moreno agarró a Galleta con una sonrisa y comenzó a dar vueltas. Ella empezó a mover la cola, porque veía a su dueño alegre.  
-Galleta. Tengo otra cita con Mamá. -Susurró en su oído. La perrita le respondió con un ladrido, y lametones en la cara. -Hahaha. ¿Me estás felicitando?  
-¿ME HABLAS? -Gritó Spencer desde la ducha.  
-¡NO, NO! Hablaba solo. -Sonrió un poco Billy.  
-Que raro estas hoy, Cobra... -Comenzó a reír el castaño.

Salieron al jardín, la perrita corría de aquí para allá con su correa rosa. Spencer se sentó en un banco, mientras veía a Cobra dar vueltas y correr alrededor de su mascota. Se estiró un poco hacia atrás, sin dejar de sonreír, hasta que Billy se chocó con una roca y se cayó de boca contra el suelo.  
-Uh... ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó sin moverse.  
-¡S-sí! -Dijo levantandose con rapidez, y volviendo a jugar como un niño.  
-Idiota... -Susurró rodando los ojos.  
Pasaron la tarde así, en los que a veces Galleta y Billy se metían en los jardines y salían al rato. Sin embargo, una de las veces oyó el grito del moreno, y la perrita vino corriendo hasta su lado, rascando su pantalón para que se pusiera en pie.  
-¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa?  
El castaño salió corriendo hasta donde estaba Cobra, y lo vio con una expresión asqueada, y la piel pálida. Se estiró un poco, y encontró un pequeño arácnido en su hombro. Tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reírse en su cara.  
-¿Qué? ¿Te dan miedo las arañas?  
-Quitameloquitameloquitameloquitamelo. -Era lo único que decía el moreno, mientras agarraba a Spencer de la camiseta.  
-Vale, vale. -Comenzó a reír el niño. Agarró al bicho con un pañuelo y lo soltó en un árbol. -Listo. Ahora no volváis al jardín, ¿entendido?  
Los dos salieron de entre los árboles, mientras Galleta daba vueltas a su alrededor, emocionada. Esto causó que su correa se enrrollara entre sus pies, haciendo tambalear a Billy.  
-O-oye, cuidado enano. -Agarró por los hombros a Wright, que comenzó a tambalearse también, y acabó cayendo al suelo con Cobra encima.  
-Ouch... Mierda. -Cerró un ojo, por el dolor en la espalda, y con el otro ojo se quedó mirando a Billy. -¿Estás bien?

-¿Cob-  
El moreno se agachó y posó sus labios en los de Spencer. El castaño abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. ¿A qué venía eso? Oh, claro... Probablemente Cobra se había caído... Justo en sus labios. Bueno, que más daba, estaba actuando como una colegiala enamorada. A él no le gustaba ese imbécil ni en broma. No, no, no. Se negaba. Cuando se separó, se quedó mirando al mayor con una ceja levantada.  
-Billy...  
-D-dime... -El moreno podía notar su corazón latir a mil por hora. Joder... ¿Acaso Spencer se le iba a declarar? ¿Qué le iba a decir? A lo mejor le regañaba por haberle besado de pronto, y jodía el buen rollo que habían tenido esos días.  
_"Maldita sea, Billy eres retrasado" _Se dijo a si mismo.  
-Tienes... sangre...  
-... ... ¿Qué?  
-Aquí, imbécil. -El castaño agarró un klinex de su bolsillo, y le pasó la mano por la mejilla. Con el pañuelo le dio en la nariz. -Seguro que fue cuando te caíste. -Suspiró.  
-Oh... Gracias... -Sonrió un poco sonrojado.

Volvieron al cuarto, sin hablar en todo el camino. Un silencio bastante incomodo, en la que la única que hacía ruidos era Galleta, con sus ladridos, como si pudiese sentir la tensión entre los dos chicos. Billy posó su mirada esmeralda en Spencer, que se agarraba los labios mirando al suelo.  
-Esto... Spencer. -El castaño levantó la mirada, y metió la manos en los bolsillos. -Esta noche es la cuenta atrás de Fin de Año, ¿no?  
-Uh... Si, es verdad.  
-¿Lo celebraremos con Paula? -El pequeño negó con la cabeza.  
-No dejan entrar a las chicas en las habitaciones después de las once.  
-Oh... Entonces lo celebraremos solos.  
-Eso parece... -Sonrió un poco. -¿Por?  
-Nah, no se. Por si se te ocurre matarme y darme de comer a Galleta.  
-No seas idiota... Si te fuese a matar, primero te haría sufrir. -Spencer entrecerró los ojos, y luego comenzó a reír, asustando un poco a Billy. -Es broma.  
-Uh...

Prepararon platos con patatas y bebidas variadas. Spencer se quejó de que sólo iban a ser dos, y que no hacía falta tantas tonterías, pero Cobra le metía patatas en la boca, y lo mandaba a callar. Paula se coló un par de veces, para gorronear la comida y bebida, pero sobre las once se marchó.  
Como era tradición, los chicos llevaron algo rojo. Spencer usaba una camiseta con un fantasma de ese color, y Billy se había puesto, según él, ropa interior carmesí. A Galleta le pusieron un par de lacitos, que Paula les había dado para la ocasión.  
A las once y media estaba todo preparado. Encendieron la televisión, y pusieron el canal en el que daban la cuenta atrás, mientras comían comida basura y hablaban de temas variados.  
-Asi que... uh... -Empezó Spencer, cambiando de tema. -Esta tarde... Te caíste, ¿verdad?  
-¿Huh? -Billy levantó una ceja, confuso.  
-Cuando... Nos liamos con la correa... Ya sabes. -El castaño se pasó la mano por la nuca, frunciendo el ceño. -Ese... beso... No fue a propósito, ¿verdad? -Cobra se quedó unos momentos callado, hasta que empezó a reír como un loco.  
-¿Eres tonto?  
-¡Oye! ¡Era una pregunta!  
-Spencer no lo entiendes. -Suspiró, negando con la cabeza. -Muchas matriculas de honor, pero luego eres un idiota con estos temas.  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué temas? -El pequeño levantó las cejas, un poco confuso. -No entiendo.  
-Dude, tú... O sea... Mierda, pensé que ya lo sabías...  
-¡Vamos di!  
-Desde siempre... Tú me... uh... -El moreno le agarró de las manos, haciendo que se sonrojarse. -Me gustas.  
-... -Parpadeó un par de veces, y frunció el ceño. -Oye, no tiene gracia.  
-¡No es una broma!  
En la televisión, el presentador comenzaba la cuenta atrás para el año nuevo desde los 20 segundos.  
-A ver, que me digas la verdad y te dejes de rollos Cobra. -Spencer se levantó, hecho un manojo de nervios. Billy lo imitó.  
-Ya te lo he dicho. Desde la primera vez que te vi, me gustaste.  
_10 segundos..._  
-¡Pero eso no tiene sentido! ¿Por qué ibas a molestarme todo el rato?  
-Para llamar tu atención, por supuesto. ¿A qué pensabas siempre en mi~?  
_5 segundos..._  
-Entonces... El beso...  
-Oye, escucha. Entiendo que ahora estés confuso... Y que te asco o algo así, es completamente normal, porque a mi tamb-

-¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! -En la televisión, el presentador abría una botella de champagne, y brindaba con un par de azafatas, mientras se oían aplausos y felicitaciones.  
Sin embargo, en la habitación ciento doce del Internado Saint Grimm, lo único que se oía era la televisión. Spencer había interrumpido la molesta voz del idiota, agarrándolo de la bufanda y chocando sus labios. Cobra lo miraba, sorprendido mientras el pequeño cerraba los ojos con fuerza.  
Se separó tan rápido, como se había acercado. Galleta empezó a ladrar a la ventana, porque alguien había empezado a tirar fuegos artificiales. Spencer se giró, para calmar a la perrita, pero Billy le agarró del brazo y le tiró hacia él, para volver a besarse con pasión. El castaño parpadeó un par de veces, pero acabó cerrando los ojos y pasando los brazos por el cuello del moreno, para seguir el beso.

Paula entró sonriente a la habitación, para felicitar el año nuevo a los chicos. Tan rápido como abrió la puerta, la cerró. ¿Acaso sus ojos la estaban engañando? Volvió a abrir la puerta, y tras frotarse los ojos, la cerró de nuevo.  
-Bueno, ahora que han dado el paso no seré yo la que los interrumpa... -Susurró, y se marchó sonriendo.


End file.
